Stuck in range is one known failure mode of sensors in a vehicle. Others include out of range high, out of range low, and offset. A sensor that is stuck in range has failed in such a way as to produce a constant signal that is within the normal reading range. A conventional rationality diagnostic can be used to compare the values of a first signal from a first sensor to a second signal from a second sensor, where the first and second signals are correlated signals, to determine if one of the first and second sensors is stuck in range, by comparing the absolute difference between the signals to a fault limit. If the absolute difference is too large, at least one of the signals is considered to be stuck in range and faulted. In practice, the fault limit for this type of rationality diagnostic is set quite large to minimize false indications of fault by the diagnostic. As such, this type of rationality diagnostic is limited to diagnosing sensors that have a significant amount of offset or those that are stuck in range at a value far from nominal, such that this type of rationality diagnostic has a detection range which is similar to and limited in sensitivity to that of an out of range diagnostic.